1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to putters and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such putters for allowing the putter head to knock the center of a golf ball regardless of the golfer's putting postures and allowing the weight of the putter head to be freely adjusted by a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a putter is used for putting on a putting green. The term "putting" means that a golfer slightly knocks a golf ball on the putting green toward a hole on the putting green.
The construction of a typical putter is shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in the drawing, the head 50 of the typical putter has a generally-rectangular hexahedral configuration. The knocking surface of the putter head 50 is a flat surface. The handle 51 of the putter extends from the head 50. While putting, a golfer slightly swings the putter close to the green to knock the golf ball.
However, the above putter has the following problems.
That is, when a golfer putts with the above putter in a putting posture where he is leaning forward as shown in the left-handed phantom line of FIG. 1B, the putter head 50 knocks the upper portion of the golf ball, which is higher than the central portion of the ball, thereby increasing the frictional force between the ball and the green. In this case, the putting force of the golfer which should be precisely transmitted to the ball through the putter is somewhat lost, causing the ball to fail to roll on the green as desired.
When the golfer putts in a putting posture where he is leaning backward as shown in the right-handed phantom line of FIG. 1B, the putter head 50 knocks the lower portion of the golf ball, which is lower than the central portion of the ball, thereby causing the ball to take off. In this case, the ball fails to roll on the green well.
In this regard, the golfer with the above putter has to carefully and precisely hit the central portion of the ball in a fine putting posture as shown in the solid line of FIG. 1B while putting.
Another disadvantage of the above putter is caused by the fact that the putter has the solid head 50. That is, the solid head 50 of the above putter scarcely transmits the knocking impact of the head 50 to the handle 51 even when the golfer precisely knocks the central portion of the ball while putting. The golfer thus has dull putting senses and fails to putt precisely. In addition, the weight of the typical putters is fixed, so the golfers cannot use putters with a weight agreeable to one's own weight. This causes the golfers to putt unstably.
The above problems caused by the typical putters are linked directly with golfing score and makes it difficult for beginners to learn golfing.